This Thing Called Destiny
by xQueenAnnx
Summary: Everything happens for a reason. Marinette and Adrian decide it is time to move on, but this thing called destiny keeps bringing them back to one another. First Miraculous fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

***This is my first Miraculous fanfiction. I am obsessed with this show and this ship. This is how I wish things would go down. I hope you enjoy this because I enjoyed writing it. Also, i know I have made some mistakes on the grammar I have read this so many times, I know it is not perfect.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Marinette POV**

It had been a week since Chat Noir confessed his love to Ladybug. Even though he didn't realize he was confessing to ladybug, because he had told Marinette. Marinette was so blind that she never realized Chat Noir's true feelings for her. Mainly because she was only thinking about her feelings for Adrian. Marinette sat on her terrace thinking about the night that Chat Noir set up a beautiful date for Ladybug. She realized how much it broke his heart that she didn't show. Although she was heartbroken, because she knew that Adrian would never love her more than just a friend. She could relate to Chat Noir. Somehow it also changed her perspective about Chat, it wasn't that there was anything wrong with him, besides his awful puns, but putting that aside he was very sweet, kind, and sometimes charming. It wasn't that she didn't want to give him a chance, she just couldn't stop thinking about Adrian. I guess the saying you always want something you can't have started to make since. You could have the whole world in front of you, but you still prefer that one thing. It doesn't even make sense. Love doesn't make sense. Marinette thought about Chat Noir feeling the same way. It almost brought tears to her eyes.

"I would never wish anyone to feel this way, especially Chat Noir" Marinette said out loud to herself.

If only things were different, maybe if she never met Adrian, just maybe then she could have given the guy a chance.

The next day Marinette over slept again. So, she had to rush out the door, like she did almost every morning. Also having to deal with her mother lecturing her about being late all the time. She couldn't help that she had a full-time job protecting Paris. It really wasn't easy being Ladybug, yet alone being a high school girl and dealing with your average teenage problems. Marinette has a huge responsibility, but she still had the mindset of a teenaged girl. She lacked wisdom and always jumped to conclusion, but over the years she started to mature and change her ways. She had Ladybug to think for that. Taking on this persona was life changing, and there was no way she was turning back now, she had already signed her life away to be the hero that Paris needed.

Marinette finally arrived at class, along with getting scolded by her teacher again. Not to mention all the stares she got from her classmates, and of course having to listen to Chloe's comments. She hurried to her seat and sat next to Ayla.

"Girl what do you do all night? Your late almost every day, you're going to get detention again' Ayla said whispering to Marinette.

"I know, I'm sorry. Something came up last night, I…I had this amazing idea for a new design I was working on" Marinette said. She was obviously lying, trying to cover up her secret life and making sure no body ever knew, including her best friend.

It made things difficult at times. Marinette hated lying to her parents, but she especially hated lying to her best friend. It wasn't fair to Ayla, but no one should ever know she was Ladybug.

Marinette sat there at her desk with her pencil in her hand pretending to take notes, as her teacher gave a lecture, but she couldn't help but doze off. Then next thing she heard was the sound of her pencil hitting the floor. It startled her a bit and got the attention of others as well.

"Your clumsiness is such a distraction Marinette, can't you see were trying to learn!" She heard the annoying voice across from her, which happened to be Chloe.

"Marinette, if your going to sleep during my lecture maybe you should make your way to the principal's office. I do not have time for that in my classroom." She heard her teacher's dilemma and sat up straight trying to wake herself up.

"Yes Ms. Mendeleiev, I'm sorry!" she said apologetically.

After Marinette managed to get through the boring lecture, the bell finally rang for lunch break. She started to gather up her things and was caught off guard when she heard a familiar, but alluring voice say her name.

"Marinette" Said her former crush/friend Adrian.

"Here is your pencil, you might need it for next period" He said giving her a warm smile as always.

As usual she was caught off guard, mainly due to the lack of sleep, and just since Adrian was speaking to her. She politely took the pencil from his hand and thanked him.

"You feeling alright today Marinette? Adrian says as his eyes met with Marinette.

"I…um..im fine really…just stayed up a bit late last night that's all' Marinette response trying to keep it together. It wasn't like it was uncommon for Adrian to be talking to her, they were friends after all. It just made her feel different, because those feelings were still there. She always admired how kind Adrian always was to her, but it brought a painful feeling to her stomach, knowing he would never see her more than just a good friend.

"You should get some more sleep tonight, try not to stay up so late" he says gathering his things and walking off as him an Nino left the classroom.

"Girl, what is your deal? You have been so out of it, even Adrian notices" Alya says showing that she was a bit concerned for her best friend.

"I uh…I don't know Alya, I just have a lot on my mind, I'm really sorry I don't mean to worry any one. I am fine. Really" said Marinette feeling a bit distressed.

"Okay, whatever you say girl. I still think there is something on your mind, you know you can tell me anything" Alya says trying to be the caring friend she is.

"I know Ayla. Thank You" Said Marinette giving her a sincere smile.

When school was let out, Marinette made her way home. She had a little bit of homework to do, but she thought maybe she should take a power nap. When Marinette got home she was greeted by her parents. They asked her about her day and how school was. She told them she had a lot of homework to do. Which wasn't a lie, she always told them that, so they wouldn't bother her. Marinette made it upstairs to her room and threw her bag and books down on her chaise as she sat down.

"Ah…well I'm sure glad to be home" She said as she was opening her purse and was greeted with a warm smile from her kwami tikki.

"I'm glad your home to Marinette, you think maybe you could give me something to eat?" her Kwami asked her.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry Tikki. Just so much was going on today, here let me go see if I can find something down stairs in the bakery.

Marinette set her purse down and Tikki came out and went to her usual spot of the room. She then made her way down stairs to find Tikki something sweet to eat. Having a kwami was also another responsibility for Marinette. She had to take care of Tikki if she wanted to be Ladybug. Of course, Tikki could most likely care for herself, but it just makes things easier for her. After all, Kawmi's are not meant to be seen. Marinette made her way into the bakery looking for something sweet. She found a plate of cookies sitting out that looked almost fresh. She took just a few so her parents wouldn't notice. She then made her way back up stairs into her bedroom.

"Here you go Tikki" Marinette said as she fed her Kwami.

"It's so delicious thank you Marinette" Tikki said with happiness.

Marinette got her books and put them on her desk in the corner. She then made her way back to her chaise and laid down looking at the ceiling.

"Marinette? You seem sad, what is the matter?" Tikki asked her feeling concerned.

"ah…it's nothing Tikki…" Marinette said being short. Tikki got a bit closer to Marinette trying to show comfort.

"Let me guess your thinking about Chat Noir?" Tikki Said.

"What! No! Not Chat noir…why would I be thinking about him?" Marinette said getting a bit defensive.

"well I mean after what he told you how he felt…you seem to be bothered by it" Tikki Explained.

"I know but were just great friends Tikki. Chat Noir understands, at least I hope he does. Oh, Tikki what do I do?" Marinette sighed putting her face into one of her pillows.

"Well if you can't return his feelings, there isn't much you can do" said Tikki.

"I know…but…if only….if only I wasn't in love with someone else. Then maybe" Marinette said as Adrian came to her mind.

"So, your saying you would be in love with Chat Noir if you weren't in love with Adrian?" Tikki asked.

"I don't know Tikki, I can't help the way I feel…sometimes I wish I never met him" Marinette said back to her Kawmi.

"Don't say that Marinette Adrian is a great friend!" TIkki said.

"Yeah…and that's all we will ever be just friends" Marinette said getting up from her chaise, she made her way up to her terrace as Tikki Followed.

Marinette leaned against her balcony watching the sunset over Paris. She was then startled by a scream coming from a distance. There was only one exclamation for this, there was an akuma.

"Tikki! Spots on!" _

Marinette made her way across the roof tops of Paris looking for anyone that had been akumatized. Suddenly a monkey came out of nowhere. She quickly dodges it and swung to another building trying to take cover.

"A Monkey? Oh No what kind of Akuma is this? Gee kitty, what is taking you so long. Don't tell me they got you too" Marinette said to herself as she was trying to contact Chat Noir. He wasn't picking up, Marinette was going to fight alone, or so she thought.

"Sorry Mi Lady got caught up in traffic, those monkeys are everywhere. What kind of Akuma is this?" She heard her partner say.

"Its about time you showed up, and I have no idea. We have to find the person that is Akumatized" Ladybug said to Chat Noir grabbing him by the arm as she swung her yoyo on a light post below.

"Look what we have here Ladybug and Chat Noir" said a unfamiliar, but distinguished voice. Ladybug and Chat Noir look at the Akumtized victim in front of them. He was a tall humanized monkey in ninja attire, which seemed quite different.

"You must be the one turning everyone into monkeys!" Chat Noir said to the monkey man.

"Why yes, I am, Now hand me your Miraculous are you both will be next!" The monkey man threatened Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"Not a chance Monkey Man!" Ladybug taunted the man. As she dodges his weapon that happened to look like num-chuks.

"That's it!" Lady bug shouted to her partner.

"What is it My Lady?" Chat noir replied.

The Akuma must be in his weapon!" Ladybug explained.

"Your so cute when you know everything bugaboo!" Chat noir says in a flirting manor.

"Alright kitty no time for that. Lucky Charm!" Ladybug then had a polka dotted banana peel in her hand.

"Really a banana peel?" Ladybug said to herself.

"I see your lucky charm isn't apeeling to you." Chat Noir says trying to make light of the situation with a pun.

"Ive got it! Alright Chat Noir get ready to use your cataclysm" Ladybug commanding her partner.

"Cataclsym! If you want my Miraculous you're going to have to catch me!" Chat Noir taunts the villain.

Ladybug then throws the banana peel in front of the man which caused him to slip and his akumitized weapon falls out of his hand. Chat Noir runs to destroy the weapon with his cataclysm releasing the akuma. Marinette then take out her yo yo to devilize the dark butterfly.

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Chat Noir say while looking at one another.

After everything went back to normal Ladybug and Chat Noir sat on a roof top overlooking Paris making sure everything was in order before they took off.

"What a day right Mi Lady" Chat Noir says looking at his partner.

"Yeah, we make a great team as always" Ladybug says giving him a soft smile. Although she was still feeling a bit awkward considering she knew Chat Noirs true feelings now, and Chat Noir was obviously picking up her uneasy vibe.

"Something wrong LB?" He asks her.

"Its nothing kitty" She says putting her hand on his shoulder letting him know she was alright.

"It's about what I said to you the other night isn't it?" He asks.

"No…I mean not exactly" She says a bit nervous and count off guard.

"Is it about the guy you like?" He says kind of regretting his question.

"Chat…I'm fine really" She says trying to explain herself.

"Well I know it isn't my place, but if this guy can't see you for what you are, then maybe he isn't the one for you. Your amazing Ladybug and any guy would be lucky to have you. I just want you to be happy my lady.

"Thanks Chat, I hope you find your happiness as well" She says with honesty.

"Well my happiness is right in front of me, and just having her in my life is all that matters to me. Chat Noir says kissing Ladybugs hand. Also causing Ladybug to blush a bit.

"Ch..Chat" She says blushing. She then hears their miraculous beeping. They were about to de-transform.

"Well Ill see you around Mi Lady" Chat Noir says Running off in the distance.

"Yeah, see you soon kitty" she says watching him disappear, she then makes her way back home.

It was 8:45pm and Marinette was laying on her bed. She was exhausted, being ladybug was tiring, she felt like she wanted to sleep forever. She then realized she forgot to do some of her homework.

"Uh I can't believe I forgot!" Marinette said to herself with distressed. She then texted Ayla asking her if she could copy her homework tomorrow before 3rd period.

Marinette: Hey Alya!

Ayla: Hey girl What's up? Everything okay?

Marinette: Sorry to bother you, something came up. I had to help my parents with something in the bakery and well I just realized I forgot to do my homework. Can I copy yours tomorrow?

Ayla: I guess Marinette. You sure have a lot going on. You sure your alright?

Marinette: Everything is fine. Thank you!

Ayla: Well try and get some sleep tonight. See you tomorrow. Goodnight.

Marinette: I will, Goodnight.

Marinette put her phone down next to her. She thought about how lucky she was to have Ayla has her best friend. She did so much for her. There were times Marinette though about telling her the truth, but she knew she couldn't.

Marinette laid there in her bed trying to get some sleep she was suddenly startled by a knocking on the door above her. She wasn't exactly sure what it was, so she sat up and unlatched it. Her eyes were met with green cat like eyes.

"Chat?" She said to the boy in black.

"Sorry Marinette, I was just making sure you were alright. You know since there was a akuma attack today" Chat said to Marinette.

"Im Fine, thank you" She said as she was step up onto her terrace joining Chat Noir.

"So how have you been Marinette?" He asks her.

"I'm okay, just you know school, and helping my parents with the bakery. What about you? I bet your always busy protecting Paris and all" She said trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah it's not easy being a super hero, I have to make sure everyone in Paris is safe, including you Princess" Chat Noir says kissing her hand the same way he does with ladybug. Only it's not as meaningful. Although it causes Marinette to blush she then pulls her hand away, not quickly but just to avoid the awkwardness.

"Yeah I know what you mean" Marinette said not realizing what she was saying.

"Whats that?" Chat noir asks.

"I mean I know, I'm sure its not easy. You and Ladybug do so much for Paris" she says trying to play it safe.

"Yeah, even though I know she does most of the work. If it wasn't for Ladybug, then we wouldn't know how to devilize the akumas" he said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"I don't think that's true, I think Ladybug needs you just as much as Paris….I…What I mean is she cant do it without you I'm sure" Marinette says a bit nervously. It wasn't easy trying to pretend. This wasn't the first time she was talking to Chat Noir, but Chat Noir must not know her identity.

"Really? You think so? I feel like I'm just a burden to her sometimes, I mean I know she needs me every now and then. It's just she so smart and so strong…she really is the light of Paris. I'm just always in the side lines" Chat says lacking confidence. Marinette didn't realize that was how Chat truly felt. Which was funny because that how she saw her self as Marinette. She was just some average girl on the side line. She wasn't popular, she wasn't rich, she had a hard time struggling in school, and she couldn't even get the guy she liked to notice her more than just a friend.

"Chat…I don't see you that way at all" Marinette said trying to comfort him.

"Wh..What do you see then?" He asks hesitantly.

"What I see is a strong super hero that is caring, kind, Someone that Paris needs. Without you there would be no Ladybug and Chat Noir. You complete ladybug you both make a great team. I don't think she could do it without you" She said honestly.

"Well I will say Ladybug does make me feel complete, with her everything just makes sense. She doesn't just give Paris hope, she…she gives me hope too" Chat Noir says looking up to the sky. Marinette could tell the hurt in his voice. It also made her feel bad, this guy was in love with her and pouring his heart out to Marinette. He had no idea the girl next to him was really Ladybug.

"I'm sorry Chat" Marinette says as her mind was filled with guilt.

"Its not you fault Marinette, I'm the one that is sorry. I don't understand why I'm opening up to you about this. Your just so easy to talk to" He said to her looking deep into her eyes.

"Well I'm glad I could be here to listen, if you ever need someone I'm here for you" She said to him sincerely.

"Thank You Marinette, same to you" He said as he looked at her and gave her a cat like grin.

"I understand how you feel Chat Noir" Marinette said breaking the short moment of silence.

"Hmm?" Chat said caught off guard.

"There is someone that I love, that…will never return my feelings. I know how it feels" Marinette said with sorrow in her voice.

"What is he like" he asked her.

"Uh…well…I mean he is amazing. He is smart, kind and super gorgeous. It's just every time I try to make my move, he just doesn't get it. Maybe it is me, I don't know. I am just an average girl, I am nothing special. It makes sense for him not to fall for a girl like me" Marinette replied.

"What is his name?" He asked.

"His name is Adrian, Adrian Agreste" Marinette said blushing and trying to not make eye contact with Chat Noir. She wasn't sure if she should have told him or not, but it wasn't like he knew him or knew her outside of school, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Adrian's POV**

Chat Noir couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew Marinette liked him, there were times he thought that maybe he liked her, but he was so in love with Ladybug it was hard for him to even notice Marinette. Adrian had no idea Marinette thought of him this way. He felt terrible, all this time Marinette was sad because of him. Even seeing her as Chat Noir felt wrong. He just wanted to get to know Marinette better. He really did like her. He cares for her, it wasn't that he didn't want to give her a chance, he just wasn't fully over Ladybug.

"Marinette…" Chat Noir didn't even know what to say.

"I'm sorry, ah I shouldn't have told you this is weird!" Marinette said cover her face with embarrassment. Chat Noir moved in closer to Marinette and pulled her in close to him.

"It's okay Marinette, I'm glad you told me" he said as she looked up at him, there eyes met. Something about the way she looked at him, made it hard to breathe. He never realized how beautiful her eyes were. He always thought she was cute, but something about the way her eyes shimmered in the moonlight made him weak in the knees. He leaned in closer towards her, with their face inches away.

"Bleep! Bleep!" Chat Noir was about to de transform.

"Uh…well I guess I should get going" Chat Noir said awkwardly moving a few steps back.

"Okay…Goodnight" Marinette said a bit speechless.

"Goodnight Marinette. You should probably get some sleep" Chat Noir said as he disappeared into the night.

Adrian finally made it back to his house, right when he made it into his room he de transformed.

"Ah…I'm dying, I need food! Where is my camembert!" Adrian heard his kwami say.

"Sorry Plagg, just a second" Adrian said trying to find the smelly cheese for his Kwami.

"What business do you have going to see Marinette at this time?" Plagg said lecturing Adrian.

"Jeez Plagg I just wanted to see her" He said blushing a bit.

"So, what you like her now, what about Ladybug?" Plagg said taunting him.

"No! I mean…I don't know. You know how I feel about Ladybug" Adrian said as he gave Plagg his camembert. He made his way to his bed and fell back.

"I'm so Stupid!" Adiran said to himself.

"Oh come on, Don't be upset. Why do you even let those two get to you? Just worry about Adrian" Plagg said trying to be comforting but failing as always.

"Plagg this is serious I love ladybug, but oh my god Marinette. I almost kissed her! How can I face her tomorrow at school? What am I going to do? Aruugh!" Adrian said putting his face into his pillow.

"I mean why don't you just be with Marinette, since Ladybug doesn't want you" Plagg says a bit bluntly.

"Plagg! I don't know…Marinette is in love with me, and I'm a fool. How could I hurt someone that has always been so kind to me? She truly is amazing, but I can never get Ladybug out of my mind" Adrian says back to the kwami.

"Your too dramatic for me, you really need to live a little" Plagg replies.

"I'm dramatic? You're the one that freaks out If you haven't eaten in 5 minutes" Adrian yells back. Suddenly there was a knock-on Arians door.

"Knock! Knock! Adrian everything alright in there?" Said Natalie, his father's assistant.

"Yes, I'm fine, I was just talking to myself while playing a game!" Adrian lied to cover up the fact he was talking to a magical cat. Both scenarios made him sound crazy either way, just one was more believable then the other.

"Alright, you should probably get some sleep. You do have school tomorrow" Natalie said on the other side of the door.

"I am, Goodnight!" Adrian said.

"Goodnight, Adrian" She said as she eventually walked away.

"That was a close one, I bet she thinks you're crazy" Plagg says making fun of Adrian.

"Plagg would you shut up, your no help. Can't you be empathetic for once?" Adrian says getting a bit upset.

"Ah…Adrian I'm trying, but you know I'm not good with these things. Hey I'm sure everything will workout with Marinette and Ladybug, just be yourself. I'm sure everything will be fine" Plagg says trying to make Adrian feel better.

"What do you mean workout? Ladybug doesn't want to be with me as Chat Noir" Adrian said.

"Well Marinette wants to be with you" Plagg says.

"Yeah, but I…I mean I don't know if I'm ready to move on from Ladybug" Adrian says back to the cat.

"Well you never know what it will be like until you give it try…I mean for all you know Marinette could be Ladybug" Plagg said knowing that deep down he knew Marinette was ladybug, he tried to play it off as a joke.

"WHAT! Plagg! You really think so?" Adrian Shouts with excitement.

"No! I mean it was a joke…I have no idea who Ladybug is, I was just trying to cheer you up. Sorry it was a bad joke" Plagg says regretting what he said before.

"Some cruel joke. Either way I can't get either one out of my mind" Adrian said.

"Okay lover boy, I am off to take a cat nap. I'll be expecting my camembert in the morning" Plagg says making his way to his little bed.

"Whatever Plagg, Goodnight" Adrian says back.

"Goodnight Adrian" Plagg says yawning he eventually shuts his eyes and falls asleep. Adrian Went to turn off his light. He laid in bed for a moment thinking about Ladybug, but then he thought about Marinette, how beautiful she looked tonight. How she made him feel, and how he really wanted to kiss her and feel her soft lips against his.

 _"_ _Oh my god!"_ Adrian thought to himself. As he started to feel a little too excited. He eventually had to shake off the feeling, and he closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

The next morning Adrian arrived at school. He was a bit nervous, about confronting Marinette. He couldn't stop thinking about last night and how he wanted to kiss her.

"Sup Adrian? How is it going? Did you get my text last night?" his friend Nino asked him. Adrian looked at his phone. Realizing he never had a chance to look at his phone yesterday, because he was too busy saving Paris and seeing Marinette.

"Hey Nino, sorry I didn't even look at my phone last night. Something came up you know my dad always wanting me to do stuff for a photoshoot" Adrian said trying to cover up what really happened.

"That's alright I was wondering if you wanted to hangout tonight? Ayla wanted to know if you wanted to come see a movie tonight with us. Oh, and Marinette will be there" Nino asked his friend. Normally it wouldn't bother Adrian that Marinette was going to be there. It made him a bit anxious.

"Oh...um yeah sure I'd love to go see a movie with you guys" he said to Nino.

"Awesome, so we were thinking about going about 7:00 is that okay?" Nino Asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's fine, I don't think I have anything going on today" Adrian said hesitantly, trying to think if he had anything going on. It was Friday after all, and his father usually didn't need him for anything Friday. He just hoped that there wasn't going to be another akuma today.

"Cool dude!" Nino said getting excited.

Adrian and Nino made it to their homeroom and they sat down waiting for their teacher. Adrian saw Ayla and Marinette walk in the classroom and they sat below them as usual.

"So, Adrian are you coming with us tonight?" Alya asked Adrian as she turned around in her seat.

"Uh yeah of course!" Adrian responded.

"Awesome! It's going to be great!" Alya said with excitement.

Adrian saw Ayla whisper something to Marinette. He wanted to say something to her today, but just seeing her made him feel a little shy. Which was unusual, he knew Marinette was always shy around him. This also made him feel like an idiot, he should have known how she felt. She always seemed so calm and easy to talk to when he was Chat. He enjoyed the conversations he had with her as Chat, Marinette had a great personality and it was something he admired about her. She was kind and sweet, but she always stood up for herself and her friends. In some ways Marinette did remind him of ladybug. It was weird, a lot of things she did reminded him of ladybug. He then started to think about Ladybug. Maybe it was time he let her go. Marinette was an amazing girl. He should try and give her a chance. Over the years they had a great friendship. She always went out of her way for him. Especially when she made him that lucky charm. He always carried it with him. So, he wanted to make her one for her birthday. Adrian thought about it, and how maybe he always liked Marinette, but never gave her the chance because of Ladybug. Ladybug was amazing, beautiful, smart, and someone that everyone looked up to in Paris. Ladybug was way too good for him. As long as he could be by her side and save Paris with her that was all that mattered. With Marinette it felt real, Marinette was also beautiful, smart, kind and super talented. Maybe it was time he went for someone that could return his feelings.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Marinette POV**

School was finally over, and Marinette and Ayla walked home together so they could get ready for tonight. They went to Marinette's house to hangout for a bit before the movie.

"Ayla, I have no idea what to wear tonight!" Marinette panicked.

"Girl just calm down, we'll find something. I mean it's just a movie" Ayla said trying to reassure her friend everything was going to be okay.

"I know, but Adrian is going to be there! Ugh I don't even know why it matters, why would this time be any different than others" Marinette says with defeat.

"Mari! Hey, look girl you got to stop stressing. You shouldn't have to try so hard. If Adrian can't like you for you. He isn't worth it, but you should try to make an effort. Let him know how you feel, but just be you" Ayla says.

"Your right, I just need to tell him how I feel. I need stop trying so hard. I just need to go up to him and say Adrian I am in love with you!" Marinette said with confidence.

"Well that would be something to see" Ayla says teasing her best friend.

"Hey what is that supposed to mean!" Marinette says back.

"Haha nothing girl, everything will be fine. You should wear the black shirt with that red skirt." Alya suggested to her friend.

"You think so?" Marinette asked.

"Yes, girl it's super cute, and your always wearing pants. You look good in a skirt" Alya said encouraging Marinette.

Marinette got dressed. She did like the way she looked. She also hoped that maybe Adrian would think so to. Marinette was excited to see Adrian even if he didn't return her feelings, she still enjoyed her time with him. Marinette and Ayla started to head out.

When they arrived at the movies they waited for Nino and Adrian to show up. Marinette started to feel anxious, and of course it was because she was going to see her crush. There was something else though in the back of her mind. She started to think about Chat Noir and the moment they shared last night.

 _"_ _What was that about?"_ she thought to herself. The way that Chat looked at her last night. It was almost as if he was going to kiss her. It was strange because she almost felt like she wanted to kiss him too.

 _"_ What no way! Marinette spoke out loud.

"What are going on about Marinette?" Ayla asked teasing her friend.

"Uh...I...I didn't know you could see the movie in 3D that is so cool!" Marinette said trying to avoid a whole other conversation with her best friend.

"Really that's so cool, we should do that!" Ayla said with excitement.

Marinette was relieved that her friend even bought it. Eventually Adrian and Nino arrived.

"Hey Alya, Marinette!" Nino said to them both as he put his arm around his girlfriend.

"Hi" Marinette responded.

"Hey Marinette" Adrian said giving her the same gorgeous smile as always.

"Hey Adrien" she said smiling back.

They walked into the theaters and took a seat. Marinette and Ayla sat in the middle with Adrian on the right and Nino on the left. Marinette tried to contain herself with having Adrian sitting right next to her. She just tried to play it cool and watch the movie. During the movie she couldn't help noticing Adrian looking over at her every now and then. She thought maybe she was imagining it. Or maybe she looked bad, she started over thinking about a million different scenarios.

Marinette was eventually able to get through the whole movie sitting next to Adrian. They eventually made their way out of the theater. Nino and Adrian were talking about the movie. Then Ayla looked over at Marinette.

"You alright girl?" Ayla asked her.

"Oh yeah I'm fine" Marinette said.

They ended up going to get something to eat after the movie. Ayla kept looking at Marinette like she was supposed to make a move or something. Of course, Marinette did nothing. They just all had conversations together. Of course, Marinette joined in, but it was hard for her to just start a conversation with Adrian.

When they finally left the restaurant, Ayla said she was going to head home she told Nino and Adrian bye and asked Marinette if she would be okay walking home by herself. Considering she couldn't stay over, because she had to watch her little sisters in the morning.

"I don't mind walking you home Marinette" Adrian suggested to them both.

"Oh perfect!" Ayla said.

"See it all worked out" Ayla whispered to Marinette as she hugged her.

Marinette blushed a bit. She then told Her friend bye and looked over at Adrian.

"That's really nice of you but I can walk myself home. I don't want to keep you out late" Marinette said.

"It's not a problem, it's not safe for pretty girls to be walking the streets of Paris alone" Adrian said trying to be smooth.

"Uh...ah...Thank You Adrian. Really" Marinette says sincerely.

They walked the streets of Paris and Marinette wasn't going to lie, she was dying on the inside. Her crush, Adrian Agreste was walking her home. They were alone just the two of them.

"So, did you have fun tonight?" Adrian asked her.

"Yes I did actually, it was a lot of fun with you….I I mean it was fun and I'm glad you got to come. I know your always busy because of your dad.

"Yeah, but I'm glad I got to come tonight. I'm also glad you came to Marinette" He said looking over at her.

Marinette couldn't help but blush.

Marinette didn't know what to say. She felt so lame. "Why don't you just tell him how you really feel? She thought to herself.

"So, my dad is doing a new contest for young designers. I really think you should enter again" Adrian told her.

"Really? I'd love too, I mean I'm sure I could think of something. I have a lot of things I've been working on" Marinette said.

"You should, you really are talented Marinette. Everything you make is great. Who knows one day you might be the next best designer in Paris" Adrian says giving her motivation.

"You really think so?" she asked him.

"Of course, Marinette, you have the potential. I think your Amazing" he said. Marinette couldn't tell if he was blushing or not, but he looked a bit nervous.

"Hey Adrian?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah, Pr...I mean Marinette" Adrian replied.

"I...I was going to say we're almost to my place" Marinette said. What she really wanted to tell him was how she felt. She still couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Oh okay, I had a good time tonight Marinette. We should hangout again sometime" Adrian said to her.

"Yes, I would like that" Marinette said smiling.

Marinette made it to her front door and turned around to look at Adrian.

"Well goodnight Marinette" Adrian said.

"Goodnight and thank you for walking me home" Marinette responded.

"It was my pleasure" he said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

This caused Marinette to blush, she had no idea Adrian could be so charming. It almost reminded her of someone else. Someone she almost forgot about. Although maybe things would work out with Adrian. If only she could tell him the truth.

Marinette made it inside her house locking the door behind her. She ran to her room and shut the door. Her heart was racing.

"Tikki, I can't believe it Adrian just kissed my hand. I'll never wash it again" Marinette said being dramatic.

"Marinette, you should have told him! You had a perfect chance. What happened?" Tikki said as she came out of Marinette bag.

"I don't know Tikki, I just couldn't do it" Marinette said sitting down on her chaise.

"Oh Marinette, have you ever thought that maybe Adrian likes you too?" Tikki implied.

"What!? No way, I mean, really?" Marinette said in shock.

"I don't know, but sometimes you can be um...a little oblivious" Tikki said trying not to be so harsh.

"Tikki! Great I probably blew it. My only chance to tell him how I feel. My life is over" Marinette said hiding her face in a pillow.

"Come on Marinette, it's not over just have to stop being so shy" Tikki said comforting her.

"I know Tikki, it's just really hard" Marinette said getting a bit upset.

"Marinette, I'm sure things will work out. There is this thing called destiny. You meeting Adrian was destiny, right? It may take time, but if your truly meant to be, it will be" Tikki said using her wise words. She wasn't wrong. She had more wisdom than most people because she has been around for thousands of years.

"Your right Tikki, I know I should stop worrying. It's just the fear of losing Adrian. It's so painful" Marinette said with tears in her eyes.

"Marinette, I promise you won't lose Adrian anytime soon" Tikki said comforting Marinette.

"Thanks for trying to be there for me Tikki, I don't know what I'd do without you" Marinette said in between her sniffles.

"You maybe Ladybug Marinette, but your also my friend. I just want you to be happy" Tikki said as she kissed Marinette on the cheek.

"Thanks, Tikki" Marinette said giving her kawmi a soft smile.

"You should get some sleep Marinette" Tikki said.

Marinette put her Pajamas on got into her bed. She had a busy day tomorrow, she promised she would help her parents with the bakery tomorrow. She also had to do a patrol with Chat Noir tomorrow night. She then thought of Chat again. It was strange, a part of her knew she loved Adrian, but for some reason Chat Noir would come to her mind. She tried to forget about what happened the other night on the terrace. Her heart was beating so fast, as it was now. She eventually closed her eyes telling Tikki goodnight and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning Marinette woke up. She was able to sleep in a little bit, but she eventually had to get up. Her parents wanted her to help work in the bakery, because they were going out of town for a week. So, Marinette had to help them on the weekends, and after school. Marinette didn't really like working in the bakery, but she did it for her parents. She knew it was important to them. She texted Ayla to see how she was doing this morning.

Marinette: Hey

Ayla: Hey Marinette, so how did last night go?

Marinette: I kind of chickened out.

Ayla: ughh! Really? I knew it! So, what happened?

Marinette: Well, it was fine. We talked a little...and he told me good night and kissed my hand. He even called me pretty! It was so different I never seen Adrian like this. I was nervous. I know I blew!

Ayla: whhaaaaaaat!

Marinette: I know…

Ayla: he obvious was hitting on you hard! What is wrong with you?

Marinette: I don't know...I'm sorry.

Ayla: It's okay Marinette...ugh you just got to stop being so shy.

Marinette: I know...well I was going to see if you could come by after your done watching your sisters?

Ayla: I can't today Mari. My parents won't be back until 8 o'clock tonight.

Marinette: okay, my parents are going out of town for a week, so I'm stuck here watching the bakery.

Ayla: Sorry Marinette I would if I could. I can tomorrow!

Marinette: Alright great! :)

Ayla: okay well then, I'll talk to you later and see you tomorrow girl. Hope today goes well.

Marinette: Thanks, you too!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Still Marinette POV**

The day went by slow, Marinette did help a few people, but other than that it was a slow day. Usually Saturdays are busier days, but today was just slow. It was already 4:30, Marinette thought she should go ahead and close. She promised Chat she would meet him at their usual place to patrol tonight. There wasn't any sign of Akuma today, but sometimes they liked to patrol to prevent other crimes as well. Being a superhero wasn't an easy job. Ladybug and Chat Noir were always putting their life on the line, but they knew it was important and Paris needed them.

Marinette thought about what Chat Noir said about being on the sidelines. She didn't realize he felt that way. Without Chat Noir Ladybug couldn't do it. She may have better luck than Chat, but that also has to do with her power. Chat Noir was needed just as much as Ladybug. She wanted to let him know that too. Marinette looked at the clock and it was 4:50. She locked up the bakery doors and made her way downstairs through the back door. She looked to see if anyone was around. Everything was clear.

"Tikki, Spots on!" She said to her Kawmi.

She took out her yo-yo and swung across the rooftops. She could have walked but she wanted to avoid the pedestrians and any fans. She didn't mind talking with them, but she had important things to do. She took her job as Ladybug very serious because it was a very serious thing. Her and Chat Noir have put their lives in danger many times. She didn't want people to think it was easy or simple. Although they made it look that way, it was not.

She eventually made it to the spot she and a Chat Noir usually meet.

"And once again your late as always," she said to herself.

 **A few minutes past by**

"I'm sorry Ladybug I almost forgot, I had a pho...thing to do" Chat said to Ladybug.

"It's fine Chat, at least you're here now" she said.

"So, anything happen when I was gone?" he asked.

"No not really, it's been quiet. No sign of any Akumas" she replied.

Ladybug and Chat Noir patrolled the city of Paris, there wasn't much going on tonight. Except they did have to help a little girl get her cat out of a tree. Yeah, it wasn't much, but at least they could help. Ladybug and Chat Noir sat on top of a roof top as they watched the sunset set over Paris.

"So, how has your weekend been so far?" Chat asked Ladybug.

"It's okay, what about you?" she asked him

"Good...Hey Ladybug, I've been thinking" Chat said, and ladybug could hear the tension in his voice.

"Everything alright?" she asked concerned about her partner.

"Look I just want to say. I'm happy with just having you in my life, because no matter what we will always be partners" Chat Noir says.

"I'm glad you see it that way Chat, I'm happy with the way things are too" she said smiling at him.

"Well there is something else milady" Chat says acting sit nervous.

"What's that?" she asks

"There is this girl that I like. I've decided maybe I should move on. The thing is I like her, but she can be shy. I just want to tell her how I feel, but I wanted to tell you first.

"Chat, I'm so happy for you. You should tell her you don't need to tell me" she said encouraging him.

"Well it's just you're a girl. I'm not even sure what to say. You're so confident, how do you do it?" he asks.

"Oh, Chat I assure you, I'm not as confident as you think" she says. Knowing deep down if only chat knew how she really was. Wait he did. Still if only he could see the way she talked to Adrian.

"So, should I just tell her? How I feel?" he asks like he was waiting for approval.

"Yes Chat! Look you're an amazing guy, any girl in Paris would be lucky to have you" she said before realizing the way it came out.

"Yeah every girl besides you" He said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"Oh Chat...I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way. Look if there…" she said before she was cut off.

"I know because there is someone else" he said back to her.

"Honestly Chat, if I wasn't such an idiot maybe he would have asked me out already. I don't know why I can't bring myself to do it" she said remembering how she always chickened out.

"Ladybug you're not an idiot! Never say that, you're so amazing and this guy...if he can't see what an amazing gir..women you are. Then he doesn't deserve your time" Chat said with a bit of anger in his voice which kind of startled Ladybug.

"Chat…" she said in a soft voice.

"I'm sorry Milady, just you deserve the world. I wish I could have given it to you, but I will always be by your side" Chat said to her.

"Why are you so sweet Chat? I'm sorry it's like this. Sometimes I wish things were different. You should give this other girl a chance, I was too late. If things don't work out for me, then that's just my luck" Ladybug said looking down. Suddenly Chat caressed her face making her look up at him.

"Things will work out. Your Amazing Ladybug" he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks..Chat..I should probably head back home, I will see you around okay? She said blushing a bit.

"As always milady" he said smiling back.

 **Adrian POV**

Chat Noir walked the streets of Paris. He realized that is was time to just let his Lady go, because there was someone else that was available, and he knew how she felt about him. Only she didn't know that he knew. He knew it was wrong and kind of invading her privacy, but he loved the conversations he had with Marinette as Chat. He decided he would pay her a visit. To see how she was doing.

He finally made it to Marinette's balcony, but there was no sign of Marinette. He waited a little bit, he then knocked on her door to her bedroom. He could he hear her talking to someone in her room he couldn't understand what she was saying though. Maybe it was her mom, or maybe she was a on the phone. So, he knocked again. Then the talking stopped. Then he heard the door open.

"Ch..at? What are you doing here?" she said as she walked up.

"Just seeing how my princess is doing" he said kissing her hand.

"Oh Chat, I'm fine. No Akumas over here. Honestly, I haven't heard about them in are few days" she said.

"Yeah maybe Hawk Moth is giving up" he said teasing her.

"That would make things easier for us….I mean that would be easy for you and Ladybug" she said.

"Ha yeah it would, so what have you been up to Mari?" he said using her nickname that Ayla and Adrian called her at times.

"I've been okay...my parents are gone for the week, so I've been watching the bakery for them. Um you can come inside if you want. I mean it's just me here" she said.

Adrian thought to himself, somehow, he took the invite a totally different way and it made his mind wonder in many ways. He was about to be invited into Marinette bedroom. Then suddenly.

"Actually, wait just and second! I..let me clean it up real quick!" she said in a panic before shutting the door.

Adrian/Chat Noir let out a laugh. It was so typical of Marinette. Her funny little outburst, that's what made her so cute. He waited about a few minutes then heard the door open again.

"Sorry I just had something to clean up. I didn't want to give a bad impression" she said a bit nervously.

"You could never leave a bad impression on me Princess" he said as she welcomed him into her room.

"Wow Marinette, did you make all these?" he asked as he looked at the different hats and accessories that Marinette had in her room, along with the drawings of her designs.

"Yes, I did" she said being a bit shy.

"They are amazing, I knew you were amazing but...I mean I no idea you were into fashion design" he said trying to cover up the fact Chat never knew anything about Marinette, but Adrian did.

"Thanks, yeah I've been into fashion ever since I was a little girl. I've ways been inspired by Gabriel Agreste designs, he truly is an artist" she said with admiration.

"Is that why you like his son?" Chat said being a bit nosey. He felt guilty getting information from Marinette like this.

"Well not exactly. To be honest, I didn't notice him until I really got to know him. When I first met him, I thought he was a stuck up rich kid like Chloe, you know the major's daughter?" she said.

"Yeah me and LB had to save her a few times, but really you think he is stuck up?" he asked.

"Obviously not anymore or I wouldn't like him" she said kind of blushing.

"So, what made you change your mind about him?" he asked.

"Well aren't you a nosey kitty?" she said laughing.

"I'm sorry Marinette, I'm just interested" he said trying to play it off as innocent, but he really wanted to know

"Why are you jealous?" she asked teasing him.

" Wh..what no! I mean Idk maybe kinda. I mean what I mean is..I don't know, I'm sorry I asked" he said feeling a bit flustered.

"Well, if you must know. I thought that one day he was trying to bully me like Chloe, but he was trying to clean up one of Chloe messes. I accused him of being a jerk, but in reality, that wasn't the case at all. One day it was raining and we'll he offered me his umbrella and apologized. Until this day I can remember the way he looked at me. It was amazing. Like we were supposed to meet like destiny...I haha what am I saying" she said blushing but also making fun of herself.

"Wow you must really love this guy" he said blushing a bit under his mask. He then started to remember the day he first met a Marinette and honestly, he thought she was cute, but ladybug was in the picture.

"Yeah but, I doubt I'll ever have a chance" She said.

"What? Why do you think that?" He said looking deep into her eyes.

"I feel like I blow it every time, He doesn't want to be with a girl like me" She said looking away.

"Why wouldn't he? Your beautiful, smart, talented, kind, and your personality is fun and amazing. There is so much about you Marinette I…" He stops himself before finishing his sentence.

"Chat, why does this matter to you so much? Why do you care so much about what some other guy thinks. Do you like me?" She asked him a bit blunt.

"Yes Marinette! I do like you! I think maybe a little more than like. I know it's crazy, and I am sorry for asking these questions…I just" He said before he was cut off with soft pink lips pressed up against his.

"Mm…" He let out a soft moan, he couldn't believe Marinette was kissing him. It felt like he imagined it would. Well maybe a bit better. She had her arms caressing his face. The way she kissed him was as if she had known him for years. The truth was they had they just didn't know it. He pulled her in closer to him embracing the kiss. A few more seconds later Marinette slowly pulled away.

"I just can't get rid of you can I kitty? How can someone keep falling in love with the same person? It must be destiny, right?" She said as her blue bell eyes started into pools of green.

"Ladybug?" He said out loud. He slowly pulled away from her, it was a lot to take in.

"I am so sorry Chat, I know I should have told you. I just couldn't, I didn't think it would get this far. I am sorry I never meant to hurt you. The truth is I didn't want to tell Adrian how I felt, because I kept thinking about you. I am glad you came here tonight, because I thought I would tell you how I feel about you. I wanted to tell you the truth" She said apologizing

"Oh Marinette, I'm the one that is so sorry. I can't believe this…I don't even know what to say right now" He said with guilt in his eyes.

"Chat why would you be sorry? I was the one who kept leading you on. I know there was another guy and he will always be a great friend, but you. We have been through so much Chat, you notice me as Ladybug and Marinette. How could I tell Adrian that? I would never want to hurt him or put him in danger. Chat I want you to know the real me, you see me for the real me. I..I didn't realize it until now how much you truly love me, how could Adrian ever give me the same amount of love as you" She said as her eyes got a bit cloudy. Chat didn't want her to cry, he must tell her everything, he couldn't even believe this was happening. How was she going to take this?

"Marinette" He said as he pulled her closer and embraced her into a hug, then slowly pulling back.

"Chat?" She said a bit confused.

"I think it's time I show you who I really am. Plagg, de transform me" He said with fear in his voice. Adrian couldn't even look at Marinette, he just waited for her to say something, anything really.

"Adrian?" She said with shock.

"Yes, I'm so sorry. I know I asked you all those question. I just wanted to know. It was wrong" He said feeling terrible.

"You knew the night that I told!? You didn't say anything to me? You made me a nervous wreck the other night! How could…You knew how I felt! Why didn't you tell me?" She said with tears in her eyes.

"I am sorry Marinette I was afraid, I had no idea. I didn't know you were ladybug. I wasn't sure I should tell you. I wanted to tell you, I just didn't know how! Please don't be upset I know how you feel and I am so sorry I've been blind all this time. I should have known it was you. The day in the rain. I felt something too…but when I saw you as ladybug for the first time…I just was so in love with her, and I should have seen it the way you stood up for your friends. It was the same way ladybug stood up to Paris. I should have known it was you all this time" he said hoping she would listen.

"I just don't know how to deal with this…I'm sorry" Marinette said not looking at Adrian.

"Please look at me Marinette! Please don't shut me out. Please! I'm sorry ill do anything!" Adrian says pleading.

"Adrian, I would never shut you out! You told me today, were partners remember? We will always be by each other's side" She said looking back up at him.

"I want to be more than just your partner Marinette" Adrian said moving closer to her.

"Adrian, I don't even know what to say" She said looking up at him.

"Do you love me Marinette?" he asked in all seriousness.

"You idiot! Of course, I love you! Why would you ask me such a thing! I am…just all this time, I spent my nights crying over you, you never noticed me. It hurt Adrian, it's like I should of told you I was ladybug all along!" She shouts back with tears in her eyes.

"Milady, I never meant to make you feel that way. You didn't have to tell me, I fell in love with both of you! What about me? I should have told you I was Chat Noir!" Adrian said back.

"I know…I know…why are we so stupid?" She said looking up at him.

"Don't call yourself stupid bugaboo, but please just listen when I say I really do love you Marinette. I love you as Marinette and Ladybug. There is no other girl I want to be with but you" Adrian says to her as he looks in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Adrian…I love you too! Just stop apologizing and kiss me…" She said with a soft voice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 (** **Explicit Content! 18+)**

 **Marinette POV**

Marinette couldn't believe she was finally kissing Adrian. She dreamed of this moment for a long time, but the fact that is was it Adrian. Adrian was also Chat Noir, he had been with her all along.

Marinette wrapped her arms around Adrian's neck pushing herself closer to him. He pulled her in and had his hands on her waist. This caused Marinette to let out a soft moan during the kiss. She released it for a second to breathe.

"Ah..do you want to sit down? Maybe somewhere more comfortable?" She asked a bit nervous while blushing.

"S..Sure..if that is okay with you" Adrian said a bit shy.

Marinette grabbed his hand walking them both toward the chase she had in her room. They both sat down, and they just looked at each other.

"So, what are we now?" She asked Adrian.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Am I like your girlfriend now?" She asked blushing a bit.

"Marinette, your more than my girlfriend. Your everything to me" He said as he pushed the hairs out of her face.

"Oh Adrian, I can't believe I am finally with you. It's like a dream. I never would of thought you would be Chat Noir" she said as she hid her face into his shoulder. Adrian put his arm around her pulling her closer.

"I feel like a part of me kind of new you were ladybug, but I just didn't want to be wrong. I'm so glad I wasn't" He said as she looked back up at him.

"Hey Marinette?" Adrian called out to her.

"Yes Kitty?" Marinette said giving him a sweet smiling.

"Can I kiss you again?" He asked.

"Id like that" She said letting out a soft laugh.

Adrian leaned in to kiss her. It started off sweet and slow. After all Marinette was his first kiss. Well technically it was ladybug, but he couldn't even remember it. Marinette followed his lead, she then felt his tongue brush her bottom lip. She opened her mouth a little to let him in. His tongue moved against hers and it sent a fire down to her lady parts. She couldn't help but let out a moan.

"Mmmh" She moaned softly.

Adrian pulled her in closer, and Marinette grabbed him and pulled him on top of her. They both fell back onto the Chaise and when she released the hot kiss she opened her eyes and saw a hot and breathless Adrian on top of her.

"Marinette? I…I um is it okay if I touch you?" He asked as his face was a bit flushed. Marinette could tell he was nervous. She was also just as nervous, but she wanted Adrian to know it was okay. How she had many dreams of him like this, only this was the real thing.

"Yes, please" She said almost begging him. She wasn't trying to sound desperate, but she wanted him more than ever in this moment.

Adrian took his shoes off, so it would be a bit more comfortable he then moved on top of Marinette. He looked down at her and slid his hand up her stomach before he went down to kiss her on the lips. If was a soft and sweet kiss he then pulled back looking at her one more time for approval. He moved down to kiss her neck as he slide he hand up her stomach, her shirt was still in between them. How she wanted to feel his hands against her skin. He continued to kiss softly at her neck until she cut him off.

"Adrian? I said you could touch me" She said letting him know again.

"I am Princess" He said a bit confused.

"No, without the shirt in the way silly kitty" She said a bit seductively.

She could see the look on his face, and the tightness in his pants that he was very excited to hear that. Marinette couldn't help but laugh to herself. He was so cute.

"Oh my god Marinette, you really are amazing" He said blushing and trying to keep himself together. He then slid his hand up her shirt. This made Marinette jump a bit. The feeling of Adrian touching her was so hot and made her body feel like it was on fire, but it was until he kissed her neck again and this time he used his tongue.

"Ah...Adrian!" She Moaned.

She could tell her moan made Adrian even more excited because he pushed up against her and she could feel him. He then bite down a bit causing her to let out another moan along with pushing her shirt up and cupping her breast over her bra.

"Sorry milady did I hurt you?" He said in a seductive voice. This made Marinette so hot, she was certain her panties her soaked. She needed him to touch her. She needed him so bad.

"No, it just feels so good" She moaned.

"I want to make you feel good princess, is that okay?" He asked being the typical gentlemen he was.

"Adrian, please touch me. It's okay I promise" She moans giving him permission.

"If that is what my lady wants, just tell me to stop and ill stop okay?" He says letting her know he wouldn't go any further unless she wanted.

"Okay" She said shaking her head.

Adrian kissed her lips again as he pushed her shirt up all the way. Marinette pulled away for a second to sit up, so he could take it off. They both sat on the bed and he started at her as she was only in her bra now. It was a cute red lace bra, it almost looked like something ladybug would wear. Adrian couldn't stop staring at her.

"Your so beautiful" He says as his hands slide up her waist again.

Marinette then put her hand behind her to unlatch her bra. She figured it would be a bold moved, but Adrian seemed a bit nervous.

"Ah..are you sure you're okay with this?" He asked trying to avoid looking at her. Marinette took her bra off and was completely topless. She then took her pants off as well, because she knew exactly what she signed up for.

"Don't be shy on me now Kitty, I told you it was fine" she said as she pulled him closer towards her. He finally looked at her.

"Oh my god, how did I get so lucky to have a girl like you?" he said as he pushed her back down. He kissed her neck again and kissed all the way down to her chest. His hand slid up her stomach and grabbed her breast. He moved down lower and took her nipple into his mouth. This caused Marinette to moan with pleasure.

"Ahh..Mh!" She moaned out trying to cover her mouth. The pleasure was so intense. He moved his tongue around her breast as he played with the other. He eventually stopped and looked up at her as she was a hot mess. He kissed down her stomach until he reached her matching red panties.

"Do you want me to keep going?" he asked. Marinette couldn't even speak she just nodded and gave him the okay. She had no words. Adrian kissed above her panties as he slid them down a little but not all the way. He then kissed her inner thigh, which cause Marinette to gasp.

"Adrian, stop teasing me!" She scolded him.

"I'm sorry baby, but I love the noises you make" he said giving her a Chat Noir kind of smirk. Marinette couldn't help but blush, because Adrian just called her baby, and the fact that his face was less than an inch towards her women hood. Adrian then slid down her panties all the way, he was about to move down even further until Marinette cut him off.

"No fair! You still have your clothes on!" She yelled at him.

"Well, princess be my guest" He said as he sat up. Marinette slide her panties that were half way down her legs off onto the floor. She moved closer to Adrian and slide her hands up his shirt. She was feeling quite confident too. She felt his soft skin, it felt the way she imagined. As she lifted his shirt up over his head she got a good look at him. He was very tone, after all he was athletic and well the famous Chat Noir. She couldn't help but blush.

"Like what you see milady?" he said teasing her.

"Oh, Shut up kitty, I'm not done with you yet" She said pushing him on his back.

She then climbed on top of him straggling his waist with her naked body.

 **Adrian's POV**

Adrian couldn't believe that Marinette was naked on top of him. Also, the fact that it wasn't just Marinette, but also Ladybug. He had fantasized about this moment for so long. He wanted her so bad.

"Oh Marinette, your going to be the death of me" he said only half joking.

"Mmh, what's that baby?" She said seductively whispering into his ear as she started unzip his tight pants.

"Ah..Please Mari, I need you to touch me!" he said desperately.

"Oh, you're a needy kitty aren't you?" She said as she unzipped his pants and started to pull them down.

Adrian was now in his boxers and nothing else. Marinette was still on top of him. She then had her hands on the band of his boxers and looked at him as she pulled them down. Adrian couldn't help but let out a gasp as the cold air hit his hard member. Marinette couldn't help but blush. Adrian was completely naked in front of her. She then made her way down to his stomach, then made her way towards his erection. Adrian figured that she had never done anything like this before. Well he had hoped, he wanted to be her first. She then slowly grabbed him by the shaft and started moving her hand up and down.

"Ah..ah Marinette!" Adrian Moaned. He couldn't help it, it felt so good to have someone else touch him. Especially the love of his life.

Marinette picked up the pace, but then she moved her head down a bit more and licked the tip of it. This caused Adrian to shutter even more. Marinette then took more into her mouth sliding her tongue up and down. To make it worse she looked up at him as she bobbed her head up and down.

"Mmh" She moaned with his hard on in her mouth.

"Oh god Mari! Your gonna…make me cum!" He said panting. Marinette took as much as she could of him in her mouth. She then released him with a pop. She then continued to move her hand up and down again. Adrian was about to reach his limit. He was a mess, he never felt so good in his life. Marinette continued to pump him up and down.

"Come for me baby" She said in a cute sexy voice that made Adrian do just as she asked.

"Ahh! That….that was amazing, sorry" Adrian said apologizing, because a little cum got on Marinette. She didn't really seem to mind. It made Adrian more excited. He then pushed her on her back. He wanted to make her feel good too.

"Oh Princess, your too good to me. Let me do something for you" Adrian said as he moved on top of her again.

 **Marinette POV**

Adrian pushed Marinette on to her back. He slid down her body back to were he was before she took control over him. Adrian had his hands on each side of her waist pinning her down. Marinette was so wet, her women hood was aching to be touched. She wouldn't lie, she almost came herself when going down on Adrian. It was better than she imagined. Adrian kissed his way down to her lady parts. He kissed her inner thigh, licking it softly and leaving a few marks. Marinette let out a moan. This encouraged Adrian to go Further. He finally made his way to her clit and kissed the top he licked the out side of her lips teasing her a bit. She pulled at his hair pushing him down further. She didn't care if she was to needy she needed him to go down on her now. He finally got the hint and licked the inside of her walls and moved his tongue up and down hitting her clit every time. Marinette moaned as she grabbed onto his hair tighter and grabbed on to the furniture she was on. He started to go faster, and the sensations was driving her insane.

"Ah..ah..I'm cumming!" She moaned as she reached her orgasm.

Adrian continued to lick up the remaining juices, he then pulled away to look up at her. He was a little out of breath, and Marinette had never been so turned on in her life. She wanted him, every inch of him. Adrian moved up closer to her, she pulled him in for a kiss. Not even caring were his mouth had been. She wanted to taste herself on his lips. It was erotic and intoxicating. She eventually pulled away from the kiss.

"I want you to make love to me Adrian" She said as she looked in those beautiful green eyes.

"Marinette…are you sure?" He said as he pulled a way for a second.

"Yes, I want it. I really do. I only want it with you though" She explained.

"I don't have a condom though" he said feeling a bit defeated.

"It's okay…we don't need it. I take birth control. If you want, you can just pull out. I just want to feel you" She said blushing. She could also see that Adrian was getting hard again. She loved that she had that effect on him.

"You have no idea how those words affect me" he said blushing and panting trying to catch his breath.

"We should probably move to my bed for this" She said. They made there way to Marinette bed. Marinette laid down and Adrian moved on top of her. He looked like he had no idea what to do. So, Marinette reassured him that it was okay. She even said they didn't have to if he wasn't ready, which she knew he wanted to.

"You are sure about this?" he asked her again.

"Yes! I've never been so sure in my life" She said.

"Okay" he said. He leaned in to kiss her one more time. The kiss was very passionate, Adrian pulled Marinette up closer so that nothing was between their bodies. Adrian then moved his hands down to her women hood, she was still very wet, so he rubbed her clit a bit more before inserting his finger. This caused Marinette to gasp, he wasn't sure if it was pleasure or pain.

"You okay, does it hurt?" He asked.

"Its fine, ill be fine" She said reassuring everything was okay.

He then started moving his finger in and out of her wet pussy. He then thought he should add another one. This time Marinette cried out in a little pain.

"I'm sorry my love should I stop?" he asked not wanting to hurt her.

"No, don't stop its okay" She encouraged him.

After a while he continued to finger her and her started to get use to it. He eventually found a good spot that made her arch up a bit. He hoped he could do the same when he was inside her.

"Adrian, please put it in already" She begged.

"But Princess you're not ready, I don't want to hurt you" he said with worry.

"Please…just fuck me already!" She said a little impatiently. It also sent a wave of pleasure to Adrian groin and well how could he deny his Lady.

"Okay whatever you say Milady, just know when I start I don't know if I will be able to stop" he said as she nodded back. Adrian removed his fingers and grabbed a hold of his member and lined it up to her entrance.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yes" She said with lust in her eyes. He then pushed the tip of his head in. He heard Marinette let out a cry. She told him to keep going so he did, it took him a minute to push more in. Mainly because he was afraid to hurt her. .

"Adrian, it's okay I just want you inside me. I'll be okay I promise" She said

Adrian then took that as an okay to push in all the way. When he finally did Marinette arched up and cried out. He didn't want to see her in pain, but he knew it was her first time and it was going to hurt. It was also his first time to. Of course, he had an idea what to do, he did watch porn, he wasn't completely oblivious. Once Adrian was inside Marinette all the way. She gave him permission to move. Adrian moved slowly in and out of her until she felt a little more comfortable.

"Ah..uh..Marinette…your so tight…you feel so amazing" He panted.

"Mmhfg, Adrian please move faster I want more" she moaned out.

Adrian beginning to move in out and out of her a bit faster, Marinette was still in a lot of pain, but the fact that Adrian was inside her made it feel a bit better.

"Faster…please kitty, ah I need you!" She moaned out.

Adrian thrusted faster in and out, and she could feel him getting harder inside of her. This made her get more excited as well. Marinette started to move her hips up meeting with each thrust he gave her. She then thought maybe she should change Positions.

"Wait a second, let me try something" She said. Adrian stopped after a second. Then Marinette pushed him onto his back. She straddled him on both sides with her hands on his chest. She then took his harden member in her hand lining it up with her entrance. She then sank down onto his cock and started thrusting herself up and down. She thought it would be easier that way.

"Marinette!' Adrian moaned as she moved up and down on his cock.

Adrian POV

Adrian watched Marinette as she bounced up and down on his dick. He didn't know how much longer he would last with the site alone. He just continued to thrust in and out as fast as he could. This caused Marinette to cry out in pleasure.

"Oh baby you feel so good, your gonna make me cum!" He moaned out. She continued to move faster up and down and she let out a moan as well.

"Cum for me Adrian! Ah…faster ah so good!" She panted. Adrian begin to pick it up he knew he was about to cum so he was about to pull out so he thought.

"No don't, I want you to come inside…It's okay I promise…ah..ahh" she moaned.

"You..s..sure?" he said in between thrusts and pants. All she could do was nod as she continued to move up and down like her life depended on it.

"Ah im cumming Marinette! I cant!" Adrian moaned as he came hard inside of her. Marinette was still riding him until she moved her head back and reach her orgasm as well. Adrian sat up pushing Marinette onto her back. He kissed her again, but this time it wasn't with lust it was full of love and adoration. Adrian pushed the messy blue hair out of her face.

"I love you Marinette" She said before kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you too Adrian" She said pulling him in for a hug. Adrian laid down next to her cuddling her and taking in her scent. The way she smelt alone made him weak.

"I'm so glad it was you" he said to her as he laid against her chest listening to her heart beat.

"I'm glad it was you too kitty, I wouldn't have it any other way" She said as she played with his hair and held him close to her. Adrian knew that he never wanted to let her go, and that he never would.

"Hey Adrian?" Marinette asked.

"Yes Bugaboo?" He replied.

"I think we forgot about our Kawmi's" Marinette said with a bit of worry.

"Oh shit!" Adrian said.

Plagg and Tikki POV

"They have been going at it forever, do you think they are done?" Plagg said with a bit of disturbed.

"I don't know, I don't hear anything anymore. We should probably just give them a little more time" Tikki said.

"More Time! I'm starving over here!" Plagg complained.

"Well, there is a Bakery down stairs" Tikki replied.

"Tikki, did I ever tell you how much I missed you" Plagg responded.

"I'm sure you do. I'm just glad they finally they were able to get together" Tikki implies.

"I guess so, but I mean how they could forget about us. I'm telling you teenagers are animals!" Plagg says with disgusted.

"hehe well they can be a handle full, we might as well get used to it" Tikki says back.

"Enough talking I'm hungry!" Plagg said as he made his way to the bakery downstairs.

"Wait for me!" Tikki shout going after him.


End file.
